


It is a truth universally acknowledge that a man in possession of money...

by A_R_Nicoletti



Series: The treatment of Mr. Stark [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Insecure Tony Stark, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: Some days it hurts more than others, most days Tony believes that no one likes him for anything more than money and what he can provide for them. He loves with all his heart and fears with all his mind. Today is the day be becomes useless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling down? Here, have some wholesome.

It was a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of money, was happy and secure in life.

Tony scoffed. It was the most bullshit thing he had ever heard. At least in his own case. Maybe he was able to make others happy with his money, make them act like they loved him, but he knew it was all just lies and games.

It had become a waiting game, really, to see how long it'd take for the Avengers to turn him out. Eventually they would find someone to make them better things and give them more things they wanted, they were the worlds top superheroes, they could have anything.

All he could count on was that Bucky and Steve would stay. They showed him so often that they cared for him for, well, _him,_ that he couldn't dare doubt them. At least, not as much as he doubted everyone else. The fears were there, that maybe they'd get sick of him and leave, fall out of like with him, find someone better. But he always knew they were not using him for what they could get from him.

The team he wasn't sure on. Besides basic contact, the only time he really saw them was on the field in battle or on team bonding nights, where he showed off, presented them with new toys and forced his way into every conversation. He had no other use, and the day that someone showed up with better toys was the day that he became useless.

And that day just so happened to be today. He'd smiled and grinned through it when T'Challa and his sister showed up, bearing gifts of friendship and thanks. New toys for everyone, wakandan tech that stark realised he could never match up to.

It was incredible workmanship, he was sure to tell Shuri that, and the team watched in amazement as he praised the younger genius and asked for tips.

He liked Shuri right away, she was easy to get along with, sassy, and T'Challa even stated he was surprised by how nice she'd been when usually she trash talked everyone else's tech. Tony just said he couldn't blame her.

Yet through all the grins he was hurting, he was no longer needed on the team. The day had come that he was rendered useless to the team.

Maybe he was just too old now, Tony thought. His days as a hero were coming to an end and there were new, younger ones now to take his place.

Tony sat in his workshop and stared at his iron man suits. He'd done something good with his life in the end, at least, even if it didn't make up for the wrong he did. Maybe he'd never make up for the death in his past, maybe he'd still always be the merchant of death at heart.

Tony sighed, and startled when two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"What are you thinking about doll?" Bucky murmured into his neck.

Tony leaned into them.

"Retirement" the two men tensed.

"If it's for the right reasons, we'll support you in anything you want love" Steve said eventually, Tony knew they were sharing a look over his head.

He chuckled. "What exactly would constitute as the right reason?"

Steve nuzzled the side of his face and sighed.

"Because you can't continue anymore, because the risk of dying on the field is getting too bad, because you physically can't work like that anymore" Bucky replied for Steve.

"What if it's because I'm just not good enough anymore" Tony whispered, starting down at his hands.

He found himself pulled onto Bucky's lap and wrapped tightly up in super soldier arms as they murmured their disagreement. Tony's eyes filled with tears that slipped down his face.

"Baby you're incredible, you're more than good enough. You're one of the publics top heros. You're the glue that keeps the team together, the brightness that keeps everyone happy and motivates us to keep going" Steve comforted.

"What would we do if we didn't have you watching our backs? Catching Clint when he makes a ridiculous jump and trusts you to catch him, speeding from battle line to battle line at a single call for help. What would we do if you weren't there to keep us safe and keep us upgraded?" Bucky kissed the tears from his cheeks gently.

"T'Challa and Shuri brang things way better than I could ever make, I don't even have the tech to make those things. I'm useless" he sniffled, turning his head into Bucky's neck.

"And... I just.." he struggled, how was he supposed to tell his boyfriends that he doubted anyone on the team actually liked him.

"It's okay baby, you can tell us" Steve held Tony's trembling hand tightly.

"Th-the team don't really like me for anything more than what I can give them so now I'm essentially useless and I don't wanna be thrown away" he sobbed, the dam finally breaking to a flood.

"Oh sweetheart, oh no, that's not how it is at all" Bucky held the crying man close, heart breaking as he sobbed and shook.

Steve and Bucky shared another look, they had no idea that Tony had truly felt this way, proof of how much the man was used to putting up a perfect front.

It broke their hearts as Tony sobbed his out to them, shaking in their arms.

"You're funny and smart" Bucky started.

"And caring and sweet" Steve continued.

"You gave us a home when we had nowhere to go" Bucky kissed Tony's forehead.

"And helped us to feel at home and forget out worries when we felt homesick or stressed" Steve ran his fingertips down Tony's back, soothing the crying man.

"Everyone loves talking to you, and all of us notice and miss you when you're gone" Bucky comforted.

"You're the glue that keeps this team stable and alive Tony, you're a selfless, sacrificing, beautiful genius and none of us would have you any other way" Steve pulled Tony's bead from it's hiding spot in Bucky's neck, kissing him gently.

"We love you, Anthony Edward Stark, and we can promise everyone else does too"


	2. Finally whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds the love and strength he needs in his family.

Slowly, (weirdly), Tony started to notice things changing. His epic breakdown had been a few days ago, and he was incredibly embarrassed about his release of insecurities. But he felt a little better, knowing his Brooklyn boys knew how he felt. They had spent the whole night with him, comforting and reassuring that he was loved and wanted and that nobody was going to get rid of him.

This morning he woke late, cuddled in Bucky's arms and waking to breakfast in bed from Steve, yesterday he'd had a lunch picnic in his workshop with both of his men, it was fun, if not a little odd.

After breakfast they showered, and Bucky left to run errands while Steve escorted Tony to his workshop and sat with him, drawing while he worked. Bucky showed up an hour later with a bouquet of flowers for Tony and a deep kiss for both of them. Tony felt spoilt rotten. Lunch came around and instead of Steve and Bucky rushing off to cook, Natasha came down with their picnic basket filled with fresh food for all of them and a kiss on the cheek for Tony. She stayed for a little while to encourage him and listen to his latest project, and left with a promise of her famous banana bread for them all later in the day. For the first time in ages, Tony began to feel the tension in his shoulders and neck fade. 

The day continued on end some time around 3, Clint rolled in (quite literally) and flourished a safely wrapped loaf of banana bread and butter for them all, courtesy of Natasha, and showed an unusual amount of interest in Tony's latest project before he wondered of to play with Butterfingers, Dummy and U, as safely as one can play with a bunch of Old AI helper bots. Or as Tony like to call them, his babies. He chucked as he watched the archer play with them. He'd never admit it but he was their favourite.

The day passed much like that, with a member of their somewhat dysfunctional family wondering down into the lab to give him something or chat or just hang out with them all, and Tony couldn't help but feel it was nice, he was so starved for attention that he lapped it all up and stopped to pay attention when someone walked in.

Movie night that night was even better.

Instead of cuddling up on respective couches, Tony walked in to find the avengers had pushed the couches back, making a massive bed of mattresses, blankets - both fluffy and silky- teddies, pillows and cushions. The big bed easily fitted them all, and with his glasses and fluffy pajamas on, he nervously sat down on the big bed.

"Aww baby you look so gorgeous" Steve cooed in his ear, and Tony blushed and picked up a pillow, hitting his boyfriend with it.

Steve fake gasped before an evil grin took over his face, and quick as lighting he grabbed the nearest pillow, getting Tony square in the back with it.

Tony let out a rather unmanly squeal, Clint shouted in victory, and all hell broke loose. Within seconds every avenger had a pillow in hand and was attacking anything they could reach with it. Tony could see even Natasha had joined in, and Thor's booming laughter echoed around them as he found he had "immense joy in this midguardian sleepover tradition". Tony fell into a heap with the others, breathless and gasping for air with laughter.

He was pretty sure he'd gotten Clint right in the face at one point and planned on using it as taunting material for at least a month thereafter.

"Man, I love you but you hit damn solidly" Clint chucked to Tony, rubbing his face.

Tony's heart squeezed in his chest, feeling slightly more breathless all the student.

"Ah yes, shield brother Tony, I believe you got me too, you should be proud of such strength" Thor boomed from his position by Tony's feet.

They all laughed, and after they'd calmed down, Natasha saueezed his hand lovingly and got up, asking if anyone wanted a drink or food before the movie. 

Just like that, it was like Tony's head and heart righted themselves, and more than ever, he truly felt loved, Safe and whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome? Provided.


End file.
